1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to touch mice and, particularly, to a touch mouse having at least one touch device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices (such as notebook computers) have touch mice. Each of the touch mice has a touch panel. However, the touch panel needs to be pressed hard to generate electrical signals, and thus the touch panel is easily damaged.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a touch mouse that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.